hello and good bye
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: g.i joe gets a new resident heaven help him when he meets three particular psychos crossover characters from another show


****

Hello and Goodbye

Disclaimer: We're sorry, but the disclaimer saying who belonged where was set on fire by Trinity and burned up.

Author's Note: This story is set before the formation of the Misfits. Trinity is in this story because they lived in the Pit before the Misfits were formed.

The Pit

It was a nice day at the Pit. It was the usual: the occasional explosion, Beach-Head glued to a wall, fights, and Tripwire falling down and/or breaking something. Over in General Hawk's office, the leader of the Joe team was going over some paperwork (which he absolutely hated) and asking about the Joes' progress on some official projects. With him was Low Light, a sniper wearing a yellow uniform and red goggles.

"So, how are they doing?" Hawk asked Low-Light.

"I never want to go anywhere near those triplets." Low Light shuddered. He was referring to Daria, Quinn, and Brittany Delgado. They were triplets, geniuses, and the daughters of the GI Joe sailor known as Shipwreck. They also happened to be a little bit insane. Hawk nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They have this weird obsession with men's underwear." Hawk said. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Hawk and Low Light looked at each other for a second before going to answer it. When the two Joes opened it, they were surprised to see what looked a zombie dinosaur standing at the door.

"Ummmm...Hi." The dinosaur mumbled. "My name's Decompose. I'm looking for a place to stay for a while. I heard there was an underground cave here. May I use it for a few days?" Hawk blinked in astonishment.

"Uhm...yeah you can stay there." Hawk blinked. "But you have to stay out of the way of the soldiers here. Some of them are doing very important work." Decompose smiled.

"Okay, I don't go out much anyway. Thanks a lot. Bye Tendril!" Decompose waved at something in the distance.

"See you later." Said someone as a giant tentacle waved good bye. With that said, Hawk took Decompose to show him the cave. Low Light ran to the mess hall, where some Joes were watching the whole thing.

"Okay everyone! Set up the pool on how long he lasts!" Low Light called out as several Joes put in their opinions. Meanwhile, Decompose was checking out the cave, an approving smile on his face, when he ran into three kids that looked alike, clad in identical pink tops and jeans. The only things that allowed the monster to tell the girls apart was their hairstyles. They all looked at him with huge cute grins.

"Hi!" The girls said in unison.

"I'm Daria..." The girl with the ponytail on the right started.

"I'm Quinn..." The girl with the ponytail on the left continued.

"And I'm Brittany!" The girl with the pigtails finished. "Are you going to live here?"

"For a while, yes. Why?" Decompose blinked. The Triplets looked at him with semi-innocent grins.

"We'll have lots of fun together." The Triplets said in unison. Decompose found himself feeling very scared.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? The zombified dinosaur thought with a gulp.

A week later...

"No!!!! Get away from me!!!" screamed Decompose as the Triplets chased him around his cave, carrying needles.

"Don't worry!" Daria exclaimed. "We just want a few DNA samples for some experiments! It won't hurt a bit!"

"Forget this!! I'm going back to live with Metlar!" With that said, Decompose grabbed his stuff and ran away as fast as possible. Low Light, Ace, and Tendral noticed this as Decompose raced by the mess hall.

"Okay, he's gone!" Low Light announced. "Who won?"

"Apparently Tendral." Ace answered as he counted out the winnings and handed them out to a tentacled monster.

"Ha ha. I told him not to make me mad." said Tendral with a grin as he took his winnings and left.

"Great. We had an underground dwelling monster." Said Hawk "What's next? Mutants? Demons? Aliens? Ghosts?" (A/N: If you only knew, Hawk)

"Umm...Hawk..." Lifeline peeked around the corner as he nervously handed Hawk a phone. "We have a problem."

"Lady Jaye started another bar fight?" Hawk groaned.

"No."

"Airtight's latest invention got loose?"

"No."

"Someone stole Sgt. Snuffles?"

"No, Shipwreck's in jail again." Lifeline sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hawk grumbled. "Where is he and what did he do this time?"

"He's in the clink in Salem. Apparently he got drunk, got carried away, and incited a riot which included some lady chasing him with a sawed off shotgun and another chasing him with a katana." Lifeline replied. Hawk banged his head on his desk.

"Why me?" moaned Hawk as he felt another headache coming on. "Lifeline, get me ten boxes of aspirin."

The End


End file.
